A Weasley in Green
by bostongirl293
Summary: Ginny Weasley, the first female born to the infamous red haired family in seven generations, becomes the first Weasley to be sorted in Slytherin.. Rated T for later chapters. Completely and obviously AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Weasley in Green**

**This is an AU story. In this world, Voldemort was killed permanently when he attacked Harry and his family that fateful night. Some things you will notice are consistent with the books (Harry's upbringing with the Dursley family is the same, for example) and other things are different, to fit my story. This is a fun, personal story to work out my writer's block and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters, except the ones that I invented and placed into the amazing wizarding world J.K. Rowling created are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. **

_**Chap. 1**_

"Hmm… Another Weasley." The sorting hat whispered from its placement above the youngest red haired Weasley. "Loyal, like your family. Brave too. You would do well in Gryffindor." Ginny sat patiently, sure any moment the sorting hat would announce her placement in the traditional house for the Weasley family. She knew her brothers were watching, waiting for her to join them for the feast. But the sorting hat did not seem to be in a rush to make a decision. "But you are different," the hat said, "ambitious and quick thinking. You feel the need to prove yourself. You want to be more." Ginny felt her heart beat quicken. Somehow, this old sorting hat knew she longed for her independence and recognition that went beyond the family name. Ginny already on the train had been referred to as the little sister of this brother and that brother. As she watched the scenery whirl by, thoughts of being sorted into another house popped into her mind. She fantasized the shock on her brother's faces at announcement of Ravenclaw. She had scoffed at the idea of Hufflepuff; and Slytherin entered briefly before Ginny snapped herself out of the very idea of being in house other than Gryffindor. Of course she would be sorted there; she left the train accepting her fate, the obvious choice for a Weasley. For all Weasleys.

Now, sitting on the stool, the sorting hat actually entertained the idea of placing her elsewhere. "Slytherin would be an excellent home for you…" The hat said, and Ginny swore it was smiling. "You are brave.. In Slytherin your bravery will shine, your ambition will sharpen.. Slytherin would challenge you to grow and flourish…" Before Ginny realized it, she silently agreed. The sorting hat instantly announced, in a loud clear voice, "SLYTHERIN!" Professor McGonagall took off the hat and Ginny stood up, slightly shocked. Stepping down from the platform she took a deep breath walking towards the opposite direction of her brothers.

* * *

At the moment Ginny sat down at the stool, Hermione Granger glanced around the Great Hall in search of two missing Gryffindor house members. "Weasley, Ginny." Professor McGonagall's voice caught her attention; Hermoine watched as her friend's sister walked up the platform to the Sorting Hat and take a seat. She couldn't believe Ron was about to miss his only sister's sorting. "_Prat_.." She muttered. Once Ginny got sorted Hermione would make sure to watch out for her and show her the ropes in Gryffindor. The bushy haired brunette smiled brightly at the thought; gaining a new female friend who didn't focus on boys and gossip every other minute would make second year much more bearable.

A second later those hopes were dashed when a house that wasn't Gryffindor burst into applause and cheers. _Slytherin?_ Hermione gasped. Down at the other end of the table the Weasley boys were sitting stone faced, shocked. George shouted for a redo, Fred booed loudly, and Percy didn't react at all. Hermione could only imagine Ron's reaction when he finally showed up with Harry. She sighed. Second year did not look like it was off to a promising start after all.

* * *

Across the Great Hall a newly sorted Ginny Weasley found a seat with the other first year Slytherins. They seemed friendly enough; each introduced themselves as the feast began. Ginny forced herself to not look over at the Gryffindor table. She didn't want to see her brothers' reactions. Instead she focused on the conversation next to her.

"My sister is here, she's a fourth year in Ravenclaw." A petite blonde by the name of Claire Snow said. "But my older brother is here too. He's in Slytherin."

"Both my sisters are in Slytherin." A curly haired boy said, Ginny couldn't remember his name. They turned to her then, expectantly.

"I have six older brothers.. All Gryffindor." Ginny watched their reactions. The boy looked surprised but Claire simply nodded. Perhaps making friends in this house would be easier than she thought.

"A Weasley _not _in Gryffindor. Has there ever been such a thing?" The boy asked, trying to wrap his head around the very idea.

"Of course." Ginny scoffed, "Just not in Slytherin."

"Are you nervous about your parents reaction?" Claire asked, concerned. Ginny took a sip of pumpkin juice from the silver goblet in front of her. Would her parents be upset? Probably not, she mused, but shock and make a tad disappointed…

The feast ended far too quickly, and the Slytherin prefect Sophia Curry, led the first years down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. She stated the password (_"Dragon root."_) and the stone wall in front of them moved to the side, revealing a green glow that spilled into the hallway. Ginny looked around; the source of the green glow came from the windows at the far end of the room. "This is our common room. We have the privilege of being partially beneath the lake. Sometimes if you look out the windows you can see the giant squid and other creatures." Sophia pointed out various objects around the room, such as famous Slytherins on tapestries that decorated the walls and antique statues. All the light fixtures were silver; the couches and chairs a soft black leather. The girls were then led to their dormitories, to the left of the common room up a short flight of stairs. The boy dormitories were on the opposite side. "First years, your room is at the end," Sophia said, leading the girls past mahogany doors on either side of the stone hall. A plush green carpet runner – charmed, Ginny later learned, so that it never got dirty or rundown with wear – was beneath their feet, and on each side of the walls portraits of famous Slytherin women were hung. Some greeted the first years, others simply observed. Finally though Sophia stopped at the end of the corridor, opening the door to the bedroom Ginny would call home until she graduated.

Like the common room, silver and green decorated the dormitory. the four post beds had the option for privacy, thanks to curtains. Ginny found her trunk at the end of the bed closest to the window. Unlike the common room, it offered a view of the sky, though the lake gently lapped directly below the window. Ginny studied her new bed; the comforter, an emerald green, felt soft to the touch. The mattress itself felt like a cloud. She had a feeling that the bed in her room back at the Burrow would considerably pale in comparison next time she went home. _Home_. Ginny made a mental note to write a letter tomorrow and send it to her parents, informing them of her house before her brothers beat her to it. Or, she mused as she changed into her pajamas, perhaps she would write a quick one before bed, and send it off first thing in the morning..


	2. Chapter 2

**All belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_**Chap 2**_

Molly Weasley had just finished cleaning up after breakfast when the owl from Hogwarts arrived. For the first time since Bill's birth, only Arthur and herself were home. They had enjoyed a peaceful breakfast, accompanied only by the sunshine coming in through the kitchen window. After a cup of tea and quick kiss, Arthur left for work. Rather than using her wand, Molly cleaned up the two plates and mismatched tea cups by hand, gazing out the window. Faintly the ghoul upstairs could be heard moaning. The clock on the mantel ticked louder than usual. With a flick of her wand, the radio came to life. But even Celestina Warbeck could not fill the void of silence of the Burrow.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Molly glanced up from the sink. A brown owl holding a letter patiently looked back at her from the other side of the window. She let it in, taking the letter and giving the owl a treat. The envelop was marked simply "Mum and Dad," and sealed in wax with the Hogwarts stamp. Never one to wait, Molly opened it up and recognized her daughter's girlish, loopy handwriting. She grinned, excited to hear already from one of her children so soon.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I know this is so soon but I honestly couldn't wait to write you. The train ride was uneventful, but I bought a chocolate frog with the few knuts you gave me. Thank you again. The ride across the lake to the castle was even more beautiful than you described it, Mum. And the enchanted ceiling! You never told me about that. As for the sorting..,_

_The sorting hat didn't put me in Gryffindor. I know Aunt Muriel was in Ravenclaw but it didn't place me there either. Are you sitting down? Because Mum, Dad.. I have been sorted in Slytherin. _

_Are you okay Dad? Before you start writing Dumbledore please know I have fully accepted this decision. I'm still surprised but I think I'll be okay here. I already have made friends with one of my roommates, her name is Claire Snow. I think her dad works for the ministry, maybe you know him Dad? Anyways, I thought I would write before Ron or the twins, or worse, Percy, wrote to you first and made it seem a whole lot worse. _

_I'll be sure to write again soon and tell you more. It's late and I'm ready to go to sleep. Write me back please!_

_Love, _

_Ginny _

Molly reread the letter three times. She imagined this would not be the last letter she got that day from Hogwarts, and indeed, all of her sons wrote her a letter informing her about Ginny by dinner. Professor Dumbledore sent a letter as well, reassuring that Slytherin would be an excellent fit for the youngest Weasley, and that he hoped that Ginny would find support from her parents. Molly rolled her eyes. _Of course_ this did not change her view on Ginny. If she were honest, perhaps she found that this sorting wasn't all that surprising. Her daughter always had displayed cunningness when it came to her brothers and was rather resourceful.

The memory of a six year old little red haired girl flying around at night on her older brother's broom came to mind. Molly smiled. No, she was not upset. Worried perhaps, but not upset. Even though she had been a proud member of Gryffindor, Molly could remember well Andromeda, the beautiful eldest daughter of the Black family. She had been a member of Slytherin and one of the only people who helped a lost first year Molly the day classes began.

Putting away the letter until Arthur came home, Molly looked around the kitchen. There was always mending to be done, but the pile in the basket next to the sofa appeared lighter than usual. Her thoughts drifted to Ginny, with her second hand robes. An idea popped into her head, the same one that occasionally came to her during quiet moments. Unlike before though, Molly allowed herself to seriously consider this idea, especially now that no children were in the house. She made another cup of tea, and then another, thinking it over. By the time she finished her third cup, she knew exactly what she planned to do. Leaving the cup in the sink to be washed later, Molly grabbed her small pouch, and walked over to the fireplace, stepping in.

"_The Ministry!" _She shouted clearly, throwing the powder down. The fireplace roared to life, and an instant, she was gone


End file.
